Memories of You
by nwfairy
Summary: WARNING SLASH Todd Neil pairing, set during and after DPS. made up of orignal poems and storyline from the POV of Todd.
1. Gravestone

Chapter 1- Gravestone

_It's cold and gray_

_With the carvings press into its surface_

'_Neil Perry' it says _

'_Hardworking student, and beloved son' it says_

_You're cold and gray, love_

_With eyes a'closed, lowering into dark earth_

_What it doesn't say is how much of a friend you were_

_Or how passionate you were _

_Or how the sun shone gracefully on your dark hair_

_How you smiled and laughed with all you might_

_How you made others smile and laugh_

_How you made me smile and laugh_

_But that night_

_You brought to life the Fairy, Scout_

_You took your own_

_And now you're cold and gray_

_Like your Gravestone _

Nwfairy speaking. Just saying hi! At this point I think I want to do this in a collection of poems and from the POV of Todd.

But tell me what you're thinking cause I like you so much. Click the comments button.


	2. New School, New Faces, Old Expections

**A/N: Hey! This is the second chapter to 'memories of you'. If you didn't know the poem before was after the movie, but now we start at the beginning. Wahahaha! But it's in story format, no more poems for now… But strap in and hold on! **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to but this up last time… Stares at the locust-looking lawyers outside But I really don't own the movie or characters. The Storyline for the most part isn't mine either. Just the fact that it is told from Todd's POV and some of original poetry.**

**Chapter 2- A New School, New Faces, Old Expectations **

If anyone had asked him, Todd would have said that he didn't want to go to a boarding school, any boarding school, especially Welton. Belincrest was a hell-hole but Welton? Welton was a hallowed hall of his older brother—_The Valedictorian_. The perfect son; well mannered, smart, handsome. Came from a wealthy family, and was destine to become someone important one day. Hell, they voted him most likely to become President. Todd hated, and loved, Jeffrey. He hated that he would have to fill his shoes, and be as perfect as he was. The reality was that Todd loved his brother, and they had a good relationship. He just didn't like the predicaments that his brother left him in.

He and his parents meandered into the chapel where the opening ceremony. Father and Mother spoke to different people. They apparently knew many of these people. Todd just followed around behind them, not really caring.

"Todd," his father tugged at his sleeve. "Todd I would you like you to meet Mr. Perry. His son is your new roommate."

"Hello sir," said Todd, trying really hard not to roll his eyes. What did he care that this man was the father of his new roommate?

"Hello Todd," Mr. Perry held out his hand and Todd shook it. "How are you Todd? What are you doing extra-curricular activities are you into? Sports?"

Uhhh… How 'bout none? Todd thought. "I really don't know sir, I was on the basketball team at Belincrest, but I think it would be wise just to stay with the school work this year to get my bearings." Todd smiled at Mr. Perry. If the one thing that Jeff had taught him was to always, ALWAYS bootlick adults; remembering to stick your middle finger at them behind your back though.

Mr. Perry clapped him on the shoulder. "That's a boy. My own is biting off more than he can chew you know…" After that Todd just tuned out the conversation and they found their seats.

The ceremony was similar to the opening at Belincrest. Same mumbo- jumbo.

"One hundred years ago, in 1859, 41 boys sat in this room and were asked the same question that greets you at the start of each semester. Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?" All the boys that were in their uniforms stood up to answer him. Todd's father elbowed him in the side into standing.

"No, no," Todd mouthed back to him. The ceremony continued, with the introducing of new teacher. Creating? Kraching? Todd couldn't remember, but he sat there and dozed making sure he wasn't snoring.

He walked out the chapel slightly dazed, not paying attention to who his parents were talking to. He found himself in front of the Headmaster of Welton.

"Mr. Anderson. You have some big shoes to fill, young man. Your brother was one of our finest," said Dr. Nolan.

Todd, who was still half asleep said and soft thank you. Then he and his parents left to go get his luggage.

"Why didn't you stand for the pillars, boy? I mean you are a student here," said his father as soon as they got to the car and started to pull out Todd's luggage.

Thinking about his response, Todd said, "Well I wasn't in uniform it would have looked… Funny."

His father grunted and handed the rest of his bags to him. His mother kissed him on the cheek.

"Have fun honey." Have fun? Todd thought. I'll most likely be doing many things, but having fun isn't one of the likely things I'll be doing.

Todd walked across the greens of the school with his luggage. Luggage, what a funny term, Todd mused. Maybe because you have to _lug _the stupid crap, he thought.

Todd immersed in his thoughts failed to see his new roommate till he was right in front of him.

"Hey, I hear we're going to be roommates," says Neil Perry. Neil takes his hand and shakes it. His heart flutters oddly. Neil continues, "I'm Neil Parry."

"Todd Anderson."

"Why did you leave Balincrest?" Neil asked.

"My brother went here." Replied Todd.

"Oh, so you're that Anderson. Come on I'll show you to our room. Do you need help with your luggage?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Lead the way" Todd followed Neil across the greens of the campus to the dorms, deep within his thoughts.

How does he know I went to Balincrest? Thinking about his Father and how his father was most likely friends with Neil's father solved that little problem. And what was that odd fluttering? He was bisexual. He had a small relationship with a girl at Balincrest. Plus he had made out with this one guy at a couple of parties. And he was fine with all that. He just had to keep it under wraps, or he would be disowned. But this was different. What a year this is going to be, he thought as he entered the dorm house with Neil.

**A/N2: Wow… Okay well since yeah I am really busy with HW I am moving as fast as I can with this. I'll try and post more tomorrow. If anyone's wondering, most of the dialogue is straight from the movie, I mean literally. I have the script in one doc, this in another. Which is a pain all on its own. **

**There is a shiny comments button, it has your name on it. Click the BUTTON!**


	3. Dorm Life

**A/N: Thanks to drivelikebandits, who review the first chapter! And looking at the script, I have found that I have a major mistake in the first chapter. I wrote 'Scout' instead of 'Puck'. I know slap on the wrist for me. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish for the ownership rights of DPS, they just won't magically appear on my desk. **

**Chapter 3- Dorm Life **

The place was packed, utterly packed. Todd could have compared it easily to swimming through quicksand. He easily lost sight of Neil in the amassing of bodies that were parents, students, and various amounts of baggage. Losing Neil meant he had to look for his room number on the sheet posted on the side of the common room. He had to stand on tip toe to see over the people that looking at the sign that had all of the room postings. Neil had been right He was sharing a room with him. Shifting his luggage, Todd headed to the top floor, to dump his stuff.

If he had thought that the common room was crowed this was even more difficult. Guys were running up and down the hall, and fathers were hassling Dr. Hager, the DA about meds. He stopped one of the guys and asked, "Do you know were Neil Perry's room is?" The boy pointed in the general direction and Todd headed that way.

Walking towards his new room, Todd saw that young man leaned against the door frame.

"Neil, study group tonight," asks the youth.

He couldn't hear Neil's reply. But Todd did hear what the guy had to say next. "Business as usual, huh? Hey, I hear you got the new kid. Looks like a stiff!" Of course by the end on the last comment Todd was trying to get in the door. A stiff, that's new, thought Todd. Of course you looked like a circus clown.

"Oops!" Blushing a little, the kid nodded to Neil, who nodded back and left.

"Listen, don't mind Cameron. He was born with his foot in his mouth. You know what I mean?" Todd nodded. After hitting him playfully with some papers, Neil turned back to unpacking.

A smug looking kid leaned across the door frame. Pointing to Neil he says "Rumor has it, you did summer school." Todd looks up to see that two others are standing behind them.

"Yep. Chemistry. My father thought I should get ahead. How was your summer Slick?"

"Keen." The three guys walked in with the air of good friends. Turning on his heel the leader pointed to the last boy entering the room. "Meeks. Door. Close."

"Yes, sir," said Meeks, and he closed the door. Meeks? Todd mused. What kind of name is that? Plus—who are these people? Must be friends of Neil. I think I might've seen them in the opening ceremony too.

Sitting down on the window sill Neil says, "Gentleman, What are the four pillars?" Charlie flopped on Neil's bed. Todd started to unpack.

"Travesty. Horror. Decadence. Excrement" echoed the boys. What? Todd wondered who were these people? The one boy on the bed, lit up a cigarette. Todd just inwardly rolled his eyes and continued to unpack.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth Charlie said, "Okay, study group. Meeks aced Latin. I didn't quite flunk English. So, if you want, we've got our study group."

"Sure. Cameron asked me too. Any one mind including him?"

Charlie rolled his eyes expressively. "Hmm, what's his specialty, boot-licking?"

Neil waved his hand at him dismissively and rolled his eyes back. "Come on. He's you're roommate."

"That's not my fault." Todd snorted, he agreed with Charlie. Meeks looked down at Todd.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Steven Meeks." '

"Oh this is Todd Anderson," Neil introducing, coming off the window still. Turning around Todd shoke his hand with Meeks.

"Nice to meet you" Meeks said grinning.

"Nice to meet you," said Todd.

The boy on the bed introduced himself as Charlie Dalton, no brothering to get up though. The third boy shook Todd's hand and introduced himself as Knox Overstreet.

"Todd's brother was Jeffrey Anderson" Neil supplied.

"Yeah, sure. Valedictorian. National Merit scholar." Charlie said blandly.

Meeks flicked his wrist at Charlie, then said "Oh well, welcome to Hell-ton"

"It's every bit as tough as they say, unless you're a genius like Meeks." Supplied Charlie.

"He flatters me. That's why I help him with Latin"

"And English, and Trig," Charlie added. Charlie starts to cough on his cigarette.

Then a knock on the door has the room in an spasm. Charlie stomps on his cigarette to put it out, and Neil tries waving it in the air to diffuse faster. Why not open the window dork? Todd mused.

"It's open," called Neil. Neil's father walked into the room.

"Father, I thought you had gone," said Neil, surprised.

"Mr. Perry," all the boys echoed, except Todd.

"Keep your seats fellows, keep your seats," said Mr. Perry in a friendly manner. "Neil, I've just spoken to Mr. Nolan. I think that you're taking too many extra curricular activities this semester, andI've decided that you should drop the school annual."

"But I'm editor this year!" Neil protested. Todd knew were this was going, and he knew Neil wouldn't like it.

"Well I'm sorry Neil," Mr. Perry said a little colder.

"But Father, I can't. It wouldn't be fair!"

"Fellas, could you excuse us for a moment?" The air in the room had gone from mildly pleasant to freezing cold.

The boys sat in silence, none of them looking at each other. Todd final done with unpacking started to set up his desk. They could all hear Neil's protests and his father's temper rising. Todd crawled under the desk to plug in the clock. Then he sat there and fiddled with it. Neil walked in and shut the door with a heavy sigh. I could have told you that was a losing battle not worth fighting, thought Todd.

"Why doesn't he let you do what you want?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Neil, tell him off. It couldn't get any worse." Knox supported.

Neil snorted, "Oh, that's rich. Like you guys tell your parents off, Mr. Future Lawyer and Mr. Future Banker."

Charlie shrugged, "Okay, so I don't like it any more than you do."

"Well just don't tell me how to talk to my father. You guys are the same way." Neil retorted.

"All right, all right, Jesus. So what are you going to do?" Said an exasperated Knox.

Neil shrugged and said, "What I have to do. Drop the annual."

"Well I wouldn't lose much sleep over it. It's just a bunch of jerks trying to impress Nolan," said Charlie, flopping back on the bed.

Neil shrugged, "I don't care. I don't give a damn about any of it."

Meeks cleared his throat as if he was trying to clear his throat. "Well, uh, Latin, eight o' clock in my room?" he said.

"Yes," said Neil.

Turning to Todd, Meeks said, "Todd, you're welcome to join us."

"Yeah, come along pal." Supplied Knox.

What? When have been these guys 'pal'? thought Todd. But instead of speaking his feelings outloud, he smiled and said "Thanks"

**A/N2: Wow… That was really hard, most of that came straight from the script. NEXT CHAPTER: KEATING! YEAH! **

**Okay so the comments button is calling your name! **


	4. Fist Day of School

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

**A/N: I would like to thank those of you who reviewed! Kudos and Danka! Keep it going!**

Well, all in all, at least Neil doesn't snore, Todd thought. He had spent most of the night wide awake. Not because he was excited by the new school year, not because he would meet new people and have fun. No, it was because the guy next door snored, really loudly. He must have serious allergies, Todd mused as he sat himself for class. The lack of caffeine headache starting to warm-up the Tiffany drum set that would be playing, full blast, in his head by the time lunch rolled around. He had gotten to sleep around 4:30 in morning, and hadn't woken till 8:45, with classes starting in 15 minutes. He barely had time to roll out of bed, use the bathroom, get dressed, and run out the door with his bag to class.

He sat in his Physics class and found his seat. Laying his head on the table he cooled his eyes and waited for the class to start. Instead he was tapped on the shoulder. Looking up, he saw that Neil sitting next to him with something wrapped in a napkin.

"Here, I saw that you weren't at breakfast. I'm sorry for not waking you. But you looked really tired," said Neil. Taking the wrapped up toast, Todd mumbled thanks and picked at it while Neil set his books down. Looking over at Todd's schedule, Neil let's out a whistle in his ear. "You're taking Chem and Physics? You're a brave man."

"Not so much as brave, as having a father with a need for control."

Neil snorted. "Don't we all? What did you do? Take a class over the summer?"

"Nah, dropped P.E. I'll join track or something."

"With all that homework you'll need to contract Meeks and Pitts to have enough time to run track."

Nah, you would be surprised of what I can do, Neil. You tend to pick up tricks with homework when you have a Valedictorian in the house, Todd mused. He would have said it too if the professor hadn't started class.

The first day was long, longer than Todd liked it, but it was mostly do to the fact that he lacked the proper blood-caffeine levels. His head was pounding by the middle of Physics, and he had three and a half more classes before lunch and coffee.

Seeing him rub his head, Neil passed him a note. _Hey, you OK?_

Todd grimaced and wrote back. **No, have caffeine headache. **

Neil grimaced back and passed him back the note and a little white pill. _Bummer, here this is a caffeine pill. I learned the science on how to make them during summer school._

Todd swallowed the pill and almost instantly felt his head start to release pressure. "Thanks," he mouthed to Neil.

"No problem," he mouthed back.

The both sat back in their seats. Letting the drone of the teacher full their minds and thoughts.

The rest of the day went like that, Neil and Todd part once for sixth period; Neil to the paper and Todd to chem. They met back for seventh period English.

"Its suppose to be a new guy this year," said Neil.

"Really, that's cool, I guess." Todd said distracted. He looked at his schedule. "Hey is this the class the class we take every day?"

"Yeah it is."

They walked into the classroom the only seats left were on opposite sides of the room. So they bid their ways and sat down.

Todd doodled on a lose piece of paper, Neil flipped though he book of poetry. Wonder if this class is worth anything… Todd mused.

But nobody saw Mr. Keating poke his head from behind the door. But they heard him whistling the 1812 Overture and walk right out of the classroom.

What the… Todd thought

"Well come on," said the floating head that was Keating.

Whispers of 'What's going on?' and "What the heck?' followed the boys as they made down to the trophy room. Todd and Neil gravitated towards each other in the mob of students.

"So what do you think?"

Todd shrugged. "I don't know."

The mob suddenly stopped when they reached the trophy room. ""Oh Captain, My Captain" who knows where

that comes from?" Keating asked.

Oh Captain, My Captain? Where do I know that from? thought Todd. Wait—

"Not a clue? It's from a poem by Walt Whitman about Mr. Abraham Lincoln. Now in this class you can call me Mr. Keating. Or, if you're slightly more daring, Oh Captain, My Captain." Some of his classmates snickered, 'Oh Captain, My Captain'? What was this guy smoking? Todd was about to snicker with the rest of them, but the look on Neil's face amazed him.

Neil was wrapped up in Mr. Keating's words. The awestruck, amazed, beautiful face that was Neil stopped Todd. And the funny lurch that was in his stomach yesterday started to moved around again. Todd looked back to Mr. Keating.

"Now let me dispel a few rumors so they don't fester into facts. Yes, I too attended Hell-ton and survived. And no, at that time I was not the mental giant you see before you. I was the intellectual equivalent of a ninety-eight pound weakling. I would go to the beach and people would kick copies of Byron in my face."

Everyone chuckled at this, even Neil.

"Now, Mr… Pitts. That's a rather unfortunate name. Mr. Pitts, where are you?" Pitts raised his hand blushing slightly around the ears. "Mr. Pitts, would you open your hymnal to page 542 and read the first stanza of the poem you find there?"

""To the virgins, to make much of time"?" Pitts looked up at Keating for reassurance that this was the poem that was to be read.

"Yes, that's the one. Somewhat appropriate, isn't it." Yeah because most of us ARE virgins, Todd thought. But the words that Pitts spoke knocked even Todd off his feet.

"Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, old

time is still a flying, and this same

flower that smiles today, tomorrow will

be dying."

"Thank you Mr. Pitts. "Gather ye rosebuds while ye may."" Keating The Latin term for that sentiment is Carpe Diem. Now who knows what that means?"

Meeks raised his hand quickly and eagerly. Todd swore he heard someone say 'Know-it-all' under their breath, but he couldn't pinpoint the voice.

"Carpe Diem. That's 'Seize the Day'"

"Very good Mr.-"

"Meeks" supplied Meeks.

"Meeks. Another unusual name." Keating looked impressed that Meeks supplied his name so proudly. "Seize the day. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may. Why does the writer use these lines?" Keating asked the crowed.

"Because he's in a hurry." Said Charlie. Todd had to suppress a snort; really Charlie, because he's in a hurry?

But Keating beat him to it. "No, ding!" Keating slapped the desk. "Thank you for playing anyway." Keating said cheerfully. Then his tone became some what serious. "Because we are food for worms lads. Because, believe it or not, each and every one of us in this room is one day going to stop breathing, turn cold, and die."

The room got much, much quieter.

"Now I would like you to step forward over here and peruse some of the faces from the past. You've walked past them many times. I don't think you've really looked at them." All the boys in the class stared harder to try and sense what Keating was going at. Even Todd, who was the relative new kid on the block. Keating continued.

"They're not that different from you, are they? Same haircuts. Full of hormones, just like you. Invincible, just like you feel. The world is their oyster. They believe they're destined for great things, just like many of you. Their eyes are full of hope, just like you. Did they wait until it was too late to make from their lives even one iota of what they were capable?"

"Because you see gentlemen, these boys are now fertilizing daffodils. But if you listen real close, you can hear them whisper their legacy to you. Go on, lean in." Everyone leaned in, every one of them trying to hear the suppose legacy that the old ones were saying.

"Carpe." Cameron looked over his shoulder with an aggravated expression on his face, but others looked on. "Hear it? Carpe. Carpe Diem. Seize the day boys, make your lives extraordinary."

Neil and Todd finished out the day with homework, Neil working the study group Todd by himself. He worked better that way. At 9:05 Todd flopped onto his bed, reading. At 10:30 Neil came and flopped on his bed. Neil sighed loudly. "And today is only the first day. This is going top be a hella'va year." Todd looking over his reading glasses at the very drowsy, sleepy looking Neil, and nodded and smiled.

"Good night Neil" Todd whispered. Then he turned off the lamp and put up his book.

**A/N2: Yeah! I done! (finally! This thing has sitting on my computer waiting for the last paragraph for about a week now) But I need a show of hands. Who just wants me to skip to the good parts? And Who wants me to follow the movie some more? Click the comments button please!**


End file.
